Legacy
History The Legacy Project was originally thought up by maximo. LittleViking001, nevermore, tktktk, sweep, blue_tetris, Kablizzy, krusch, KinGAleX and Lucidium joined the project later on. The Legacy won map pack of the year with a landslide 46% share at the 2006 dronies and was included in the 2007 NReality expansion of N. The First Project The first project by the Legacy team was the Legacy level-pack. It consists of 400 maps made by the team categorized into 80 episodes, found here. The episode 'columns' were made by the following people: * Column 0 - tktktk * Column 1 - LittleViking001 * Column 2 - nevermore * Column 3 - maximo * Column 4 - Kablizzy * Column 5 - Kablizzy * Column 6 - maximo * Column 7 - tktktk These columns, along with blue_tetris' super_hard_column_1 & super_hard_column_2 make up the 500 extra maps in NReality. The orderneeded goes as follows: * Column 100 - blue_tetris * Column 110 - blue_tetris * Column 120 - tktktk * Column 130 - LittleViking001 * Column 140 - nevermore * Column 150 - maximo * Column 160 - Kablizzy * Column 170 - Kablizzy * Column 180 - maximo * Column 190 - tktktk The Second Project The second project by the Legacy team was the Expanse level-pack. It consists of 300 maps made by the team categorized into 60 episodes, found here. To see who made each map, go to this picture. Their Legacy: Expanse completion contest is already on. The Third Project The third project by the Legacy team was the Zenith level-pack.level-pack'''It is the final 300-map installment to their massive 1000-map anthology! Zenith adds 300 levels to the existing 700, all made by eleven of The Legacy Team's thirteen members - tktktk, maximo, sweep, Barabajagal, atob, Sendy, blue_tetris, KinGAleX, LittleViking, krusch, and Kablizzy - As well as the map made by Caero for his magnificent showing during the Expanse contest Legacy: Expanse contest . Zenith is meant as the final expansion pack to the Legacy project, continuing in the same vein as the Origins pack and the Expanse pack, with new ideas, new map styles, and hopefully, some brand-new perspectives upon the game. Over the past year, They have tirelessly played and re-played through the pack, tweaking and balancing, and arranging the pack to be in tip-top shape for you all to enjoy, found here. Compilation They has worked for four years now to bring all the best of the community, and now they have brought the best of all three Legacy packs. Included in Anthology is the Legacy: Origins pack, the Legacy: Expanse pack, and the Legacy: Zenith pack in their original forms. In addition, Anthology has re-ordered the original packs to bring you a massive, 1000-level bonanza, ordered as they were originally intended four years ago. In addition, The Anthology pack gives you all kinds of added bonuses and tidbits of information on the packs, including graphs, histograms, Author Lists, a Level Index, and more! Go to their website and head on over to the Ventures page to check it out! Current The '''Legacy team has taken on the job of maintaining bitesizeNUMA, The Dronies, The N Hall of Fame, NTTS, Vehemence, and Nedcon. It also inspired several level-packs which created by other groups of mapmakers, such as The Revolution, The Camisade Collection, LA3^3, and Project 42 which quickly become famous and playet all over the word. Future The Legacy team has promised upcoming surprises for the N community, including an additional level-pack, Expanse, and another after that, finishing the trilogy. The following is a log of Kablizzy's To-Do list, obtained from a topic on the forums; Project 1. Legacy: 2, Expanse (1/2007) 300 maps and contest. Progress: 100% Project 2.'The NWLA Project (Ongoing) Create N Wiki articles for each of N's 500 levels. ''Progress: 40% 'Project 3.'Map Theory (Redone as Map Manifestos, 1/2007) Tileset use, enemy placement, enemy effectiveness, manual coding, map structure, enemy number, tileset aesthetics, etc. Progress: 65% 'Project 4.'The Dronies 2006 (1/2007) Nomination Tally, Votes. Progress: 90% '''Project 5. Contest (Tentative) Contest, top 10 prize of which get , sponsored by the Legacy Team. Progress: 0% Project 6.'Legacy: 3 {Codename: Revolution} 300 maps, contest ''Progress: 0% 'Project 7.'Legacy: Origins Contest Prizes (4/2006) Hand out final prizes. Progress: 50% 'Project 8.'Legacy: {Codename: } (6/2007) Progress: 0% 'Project 9.'Make a Contest (1/2007) Progress: 0% '''Project 10. Map-Pack (1/2008) Progress: 0% 'Project 11.'Project: Mare and Raigan Dedication (1/2007) Not sure, something special for Mare and Raigan. Progress: 0% 'Project 12.'Project: Legacy Team (6/2007) Pretty much how it sounds. Progress: 3% 'Project 14.'NTTS 3 Prizes (6/2006) Hand out final prizes. Progress: 0% 'Project 15.'Site Redesign (1/2007) Functionality, aesthetic design, etc. Progress: 80% Members The original six members of the Legacy Team were maximo, LittleViking001, nevermore, tktktk, sweep and Kablizzy. Later on, Lucidium was added to their prestigious ranks. On New Year's Day, 2007, the mapmakers blue_tetris, KinGAleX and krusch were inducted to their group. Just one year later, in 2008, this group was joined by astheoceansblue, Barabajagal, and Sendy. Category:Map-pack